La señora de Potter
by Ginevra Molly Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter, el amo y señor de la mansion de Mount Mellyn, a quedado viudo, y por lo tanto necesita una maestra para su pequeña hija de 8 años, su mejor Amigo Ronald le recomienda a su hermana menor para el trabajo, ¿que pasara ahora que se vuelvan a ver


Este fiction lo base en la historia de Victoria Holt "la señora de Mellyn", por supueso con los personajes de J.k. Rowling y algunas modificacion que tuve que hacer para ajustarla a los personajes de Harry Potter, ojala les guste

Besos

Ginevra Molly Weasley.

LA SEÑORA DE POTTER

Ginevra Molly Weasley, la hija menor de esta familia, viajaba en el tren que iba hacia el pueblo de Cornualles, Ginevra, mejor conocida como Ginny al salir de Hogwarts, se intereso por la docencia, pero jamas se intereso por enseñar en Hogwarts, a ella le intereso mas el enseñar a los niños mas pequeños que aun no podian entrar al colegio.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en un compartimento del tren. Aun no sabia como habia aceptado aquel empleo, tenia años de no verlo, y de repente su hermano le dice que el necesita una institutriz para su hija de 8 años, habiendo tantas en londres por que tuvo que pedircelo a ella, tal vez queria alguien de confianza para cuidar de su hija, ya que la pobre tenia menos de un año que acababa de perder a su madre.

Cuando el tren llego a plymouth, un hombre entro al compartimento donde Ginny viajaba, hizo un gesto de "ojala no le moleste mi presencia" a lo cual la menor de los Weasley solo contesto con una leve sonrisa.

Estaban a punto de cruzar un hermoso puente el cual Ginny observaba con admiración.

-veo que le gusta nuestro puente- dijo aquel extraño, era un hombre no mayor de treinta años, de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color, de tez blanca.

si es muy hermoso- le respondio la pelirroja

-¿va usted muy lejos?-pregunto aquel hombre

-creo que ya falta poco, pasare la bajare en liskeard-

-ha liskeard- estiro las piernas y se acomodo mejor en el asiento-¿viene usted de londres?-

-si asi es- le repondio Ginny

-extrañara usted el ruido de la ciudad-

-ya he vivido en el campo, asi que ese no sera un problema para mi- respondio esta (recordemos que la madriguera no esta exactamente en la ciudad)

-¿vivira usted en Liskeard?- a Ginny el interrogatorio de aquel hombre ya la habia deseperado pero trato de ser cortes con el y responder a su pregunta.

-no, vivire en otro pueblo, de nombre Mellyn-

-supongo que una joven como usted no creera en la adivinación-

-¿Cómo? – a Ginny le causo gracia que un muggle intentara hablar de adivinación con ella, lo que el no sabia es que ella era una bruja.

-¿me permite que vea la palma de su mano?-

que le podia decia un muggle a una bruja sobre su futuro, aunque Ginny tenia curiosidad de saber que historia absurda podria inventarle a que hombre. Ginny le extendio su mano aquel extraño, y se preparo para escuchar lo que este le iba a decir sobre su "futuro"

-veo que de ahora en adelante su vida cambiara, va usted a entrar en un mundo extraño, completamente diferente al que usted conoce hasta ahora, y debera tener cuidado-

-¿Qué diria si le digo que voy a visitar a unos parientes, y que por lo tanto no creo entrar en ese mundo extraño?-

-pues diria que usted es una joven un poco mentirosilla- y le sonrio a Ginny y prosiguió- va usted a una casa desconocida que ademas es una casa llena de sombras, veo que hay alli una criatura, un niño o una niña y un hombre que quiza sea el padre, ambos estan envueltos en sombras, tambien hay otra persona, pero quiza este muerta- esto ultimo ocasiono un escalofrio en Ginny.

-tendra usted que vigilar a la pequeña Alicia, insisto tenga cuidado con Alice- al decir esto el hombre se sento correctamente en su asiento y se dedico a ver por la ventana.

Ginny al principio se sorprendio de las palabras del extraño hombre, pero ya que lo recordaba mejor, la hija de Harry no se llamaba Alice, se llamaba Alvean, Ginny alcanzo a escuchar la voz del conductor del tren.

-4 min, para liskeard-

-permitame ayudarla a bajar su maleta- en la etiqueta de la maleta de Ginny podia leerse claramente.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, Mellyn, Cornualles

Al parecer aque extraño dejo de prestar atencion a Ginny, esta bajo del tren y después escucho que la llamaban.

-¡señorita Weasley!

-si soy yo

-bueno señorita¿son suyas?- pregunto el hombre señalando las maletas que Ginny tenia aun lado, ella solo asintio.

-¿esta muy lejos la casa?- pregunto Ginny ya que queria saber en cuanto tiempo estaria frente al niño que vivio después de tanto tiempo.

-pronto estaremos ahí-ambos subieron a la camioneta que conducia el hombre que fue por ella a la estacion del tren

-¿Cómo es mount Mellyn?-a Ginny le interesaba saber como seria el lugar donde viviria y aun asi lo que le habia dicho aquel hombre del tren le intrigaba.

-esta contruida sobre un acantilado, mount melly y mount widden son como casa gemelas.

-¿asi que tenemos vecinos cercanos?-

-asi es, alli viven lo vane, desde que el señor potter compro la propiedad siempre hubo buena relacion con los Vane hasta que…- el hombre se quedo callado dejando a la pelirroja intrigada.

-hasta ¿Qué?- pregunto

-no tardara usted en enterarse- ya que ese hombre no pensaba darle mas información y Ginny ya no queria seguir insistiendo decidio cambiar el tema.

-¿y trabaja mucha gente en mount mellyn?

-estoy yo, mi mujer y mis hijas, daisy y kitty, ademas esta la señora jones y su esposo ademas de la pequeña Gilly que digamos que no es del servicio.

-¿Gilly?-a Ginny le encanto el nombre, ya que sonaba a como su familia la llamaba y siempre le habia gustado.

-viene de Gilliflower de cómo aquí nombramos al alelí, su madre, Prudence jones tuvo la ocurrencia de ponerle asi-

-se refiere a la señora Jones a la que antes sito entre los que trabajan enla casa-

-no, no, Prudence era la hija de la señora Jones, la muchacha era muy reservada, hasta que un dia se tumbo en el heno o quiza eran alhelies con uno y antes de que supieramos bien que era lo que habia sucedió nacio Gilly, en cuanto Prue, una mañana se metio al mar y ya no Salio viva. Todos sabiamos quien era el padre de Gilly.

Ginny no se atrevio a preguntar realmente era algo que no era de su incumbencia, pero el hombre siguió hablando

-no era la primera ni la ultima, Ian Vane dejo varios hijos regados por estas tierras.- sonrio- pero no se preocupe señorita Weasley, el ya no podra hacerle daño, el murio.

-asi que murio ¿entro detrás de Prudence al mar?-

-no, no el no era de esos el murio en un accidente de tren ya que en el que el viajaba se descarrilo.

-¿hace cuanto que murio la señora?-pregunto Ginny aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta Ron se lo habia dicho.

-no hace menos de un año- contesto el hombre

-¿y hasta ahora se decidio contratar a alguien para enseñar a la niña?

-ya hemos tenido 3 maestras usted es la cuarta, no sabemos que pasa pero ninguna se queda, el señor Potter ya no sabia donde buscar a una buena maestra para la pequeña, hasta que vino el señor Weasley y su esposa y la recomendaron, el dijo que usted era encantadora con los niños-

Ginny solo se limito a sonreir, esta intento concentrarse en el paisaje que iba observando, realmente no tenia muchos datos de lo que pasaba en mount mellyn ni siquiera sabia si las personas que alli trabajaban eran magos y ¿si no lo eran? Tendria que averiguarlo cuanto antes para no cometer un error.

-mire señorita Weasley- la voz del hombre la saco de sus pensamientos- todo eso-dijo señalando una terreno enorme- es del amo y voltea hacia su izquierda vera a mount widden-

se acercaron a una puerta, y el hombre de apellido Sullivan grito.

-abran-

cerca de la puerta estaba una mujer tejiendo, y cerca de ella una pequeña niña rubia.

-anda Gilly abre- la niña se acerco y abrio la puerta para que la camioneta donde venia Ginny y Sullivan pasara.

-gracias pequeña-le dijo Sullivan a la niña-esta es la señorita que viene a cuidar a la niña Alvean, ella es la señora Kay-

-Buenos dias-dijo la señora Kay – espero la pase muy con nostros

-gracias-sonrio Ginny –eso espero

Ginny volteo para encontrar a la pequeña Gilly pero no la encontro asi que le dijo a Sullivan.

-la niña no hablo-

-ella no habla, lo que hace es cantar, pero hablar nada.-

Ginny camino hacia la casa aun le faltaba conocer al ama de llaves y ella le mostraria su habitación y suponia le diria las reglas de la casa.

Entro a la casa y alli encontro a la señora Jones.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Ginny- soy Ginevra Weasley, la nueva maestra.

-buenas tardes señorita Weasley, confio en que tuvo un buen viaje- Ginny asintio- le mostrare su habitación y la dejare un momento para que descanse ya después habra tiempo para platicar-

-por supuesto señora Jones- Ginny siguió a la señora Jones por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la que seria su habitación .

-esta es su habitación, si necesita hacer algunos cambios no dude en hacerlos para que se sienta mas comoda, y si necesita algo llame a Kitty o a Daisy y la que este mas cerca acudira enseguida.

-muchas gracias- repondio la pelirroja

-la dejo señorita Weasley para que descanse vendre a buscarla mas tarde-

la señora Jones cerro la puerta y Ginny se recosto un momento y comenzo a pensar, cual seria la razon que la tenia ahí , aun no la sabia, podia haber rechazado el trabajo pero no lo habia hecho por que era el, tal vez aun lo amaba, pero no eso no era posible habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo vio por ultima vez, habia sido en su boda con Alice, ese recuerdo aun le dolia aunque Harry no sabia nada, tenia aun mas razones para haberlo rechazado pero no no lo rechazo decidio viajar muchisimos kilómetros para ayudarlo, tal vez la gente no lo veia como una ayuda ya que era un trabajo remunerado, pero para ella si lo era ya que sabia que no podria pasar mucho tiempo lejos de Harry sin cometer una tonteria como meter el codo en la manterquilla o cosas como las que hacia cuando tenia 11 años.

Asi transcurrio el tiempo que Ginny duro en su habitación hasta que llego la señora Jones y la invito a tomar el te en su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación de la señora Jones, Ginny pregunto

-el señor Sullivan me comento que hubo otras maestras-

-asi es, pero ninguna valia gran cosa, solo la señorita Blake, solo que tenia malas costumbres la señorita Romilda no se lo creia-

-¿ la señorita Romilda?- pregunto Ginny, por una razon ese nombre se le hacia familiar pero no recordaba donde.

-si la señorita Romilda Vane, vive en Mount Widden con su Hermano Tod, viene seguido por aquí, se lleva muy bien con la niña Alvean.

Ya sabia de donde se le hacia conocido ese nombre, estaba en Hogwarts con ella, pero ese era un asunto que por el momento no le importaba.

-¿Y donde esta la niña ahora?- pregunto Ginny con interes queria verla y conocerla para comenzar a trabajar de inmediato tal vez si su nuevo jefe vei resultados rapido la mandaria de regreso a londres por creer no necesitarla.

-debe andar por ahí, eso es lo que no le gusta al señor Potter, tanta libertad, esa niña necesita mucha disciplina-

la menor de los Weasley se dio cuenta de que seria una niña muy difícil de tratar por lo indisciplinada que ella podria llegar a ser.

Conforme fueron platicando la señora Jones y Ginny, esta ultima se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter no estaba en la casa y que tal vez se tardara varios dias en regresar ya que estaba en una finca al oeste de cornualles.

ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, ESPERO REVIEWS,

BESOS

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY


End file.
